


Happy Anniversary:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Chin: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Desserts, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposed, Family, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sons, Stripping, Table Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve has a special evening planned for his two lovers, cause it had been a stressful week, He thought that some TLC would be in order, Did he make the right call?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary:

*Summary: Steve has a special evening planned for his two lovers, cause it had been a stressful week, He thought that some TLC would be in order, Did he make the right call?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

It has been a brutal week, Commander Steve McGarrett, of the Five-O Taskforce, was making sure that nothing was gonna ruin or interrupt his romantic plans for himself, & his lovers, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Their last case was killer, & they thought that they wouldn't survive it, but they did, & they went to celebrate as an ohana, who really loves each other.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua & Captain Lou Grover offered to take the kids, Grace Williams, Charles William Edwards, Kim Kelly, & Serenity McGarrett out for dinner, ice cream, & a movie, Then, They would spend the night at the Grovers, who were insisting on having them, Steve thanked them both profusely, & they told him that he would do the same for him. As soon as they all left, Steve went to his planning his evening, so he could surprise his lovers.

 

He got their favorite foods all set, & he locked the door, He locked the door, & stripped his clothes off, He took some of the food, & put on him, making himself a human plate, He thinks that their relationship needs to be spiced up a bit, He would do anything to keep his men, & keep them satisfied, so they don't develop the wondering eye, & get their fill of sex from somewhere else. It has been a great 4 1/2, almost 5 years. He hopes that the rest of their future will be like that.

 

Meanwhile, Danny & Chin were pissed off that they were stuck with the paperwork, & Steve ditched them to do a special errand, "I **_am so_** gonna kill Super Seal", The Loudmouth Detective said grumbling, as he  & Chin make their way home. "Get in line, I can't believe McGarrett had the balls to do this, Also Kono & Lou had left too, Way before him, There better be a damn excuse for them ditching us", He said seething, They had no idea that they are gonna getting the surprise of their lives, as soon as they step inside of their home.

 

Steve smiled, as they heard the familiar roar of the camaro, coming into the driveway, & he then heard it being turned off, He took a deep breath, & said thinking to himself, ****"Okay, Here goes nothing"**** , & he heard the door opening, knowing that he will fool his lovers, as they were preparing to rip him a new one for the stunt, that he pulled off. "Yo, Super Seal !", The Blond Detective exclaimed in anger, but the rest of it, disappeared, as he, & Chin took in the romantic setting.

 

"Oh my god, Did you do this, Baby ?", The Hawaiian Native asked in disbelief, The Former Seal nodded, & said, "Yep, Happy Anniversary, Loves", Danny & Chin felt like complete assholes, & they apologized to him, "We are so sorry, We thought you were sneaking around on us", Danny said, as he leaned down to kiss him, "Yeah, We didn't know you had something planned, We **_really_** feel bad, Cause we don't have a thing for you", Steve said with a smile, "Apology accepted, Plus being with you is all that I need",  & they shared kisses, before Steve said with a smirk.

 

"Why don't you guys start on the appetizers", Danny & Chin smiled at each other, & then at Steve, as they undressed, while the Five-O Commander watched them, He moaned, as he was getting hard. "God, You are so beautiful", Steve said breathlessly, "Right back at ya", The Two Men replied in unison, & they began to eat the food off of him, & proceeded to fuck him on the table, as soon as they cleaned up.

 

They had the main course, & they were teasing him with it, as they bit & marked him, claiming him as their own. Steve said panting, "GGGGG...Guys, Guys, Stop with the teasing", They decided to show him some mercy, & they made him came so hard, they collected every drop, without missing it, & then finally they had dessert, which surprisingly, The Former Seal could survive that. He came multiple times, Danny & Chin followed, just by watching him, & they all polished off the dessert, cleaned up, & have a nice shower together, They chased each other up the stairs, & straight to their bathroom.

 

"You guys are getting old, Can't keep up anymore ?", The Blond said, as soon as he saw the passion, desire, & lust in their eyes, he knew that he was screwed, & regretted shooting his mouth off, Steve & Chin had him against the wall, & tortured his sweet little nipples, & paid extra attention to his hard, & rigid penis. Danny was screaming out their names in the throws of passion, as he was taking his punishment. They held each other close, & washed each other, as soon as they were finished, They dried each other off, & headed to their bedroom, where Chin gets his turn at being punished.

 

Chin was getting pummeled by Steve, who moaned, cause Danny was fucking him, They were so filled up with love for each other, that it shows. They were marking & biting the other, making sure that no one messes with them, & claims them as their own. As soon as they were finished, Steve said once again, with a lazy smile, "Happy Anniversary, Loves", "Happy Anniversary, Babe, Thank you, This was the perfect way to end an evening", Danny said, as he snuggled on one side of him, Chin took the other, saying, "It sure was, Happy Anniversary, Guys, Love you", "Love you too", Steve & Danny said in unison, as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
